1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peg holding member for a pegboard and more particularly pertains to a new peg retaining. device for preventing the pegs from falling out of the holes in the pegboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a peg holding member for a pegboard is known in the prior art. More specifically, a peg holding member for a pegboard heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,014; U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,154; U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,221; U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,680; U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,382; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 280,596.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new peg retaining device. The inventive device includes a retainer having a generally planar back side and also having a top, a bottom, and a front side, and being adapted to mount over a portion of at least one peg on a-pegboard for securely retaining the at least one peg to the pegboard; and also includes fastening members being disposed through the retainer and being adapted to securely and removably engage in holes of the pegboard.
In these respects, the peg retaining device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the pegs from falling out of the holes in the pegboard.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of peg holding member for a pegboard now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new peg retaining device construction wherein the same can be utilized for preventing the pegs from falling out of the holes in the pegboard.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be. described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new peg retaining device which has many of the advantages of the peg holding member for a pegboard mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new peg retaining device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art peg holding member for a pegboard, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a retainer having a generally planar back side and also having a top, a bottom, and a front side, and being adapted to mount over a portion of at least one peg on a pegboard for securely retaining the at least one peg to the pegboard; and also includes fastening members being disposed through the retainer and being adapted to securely and removably engage in holes of the pegboard.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new peg retaining device which has many of the advantages of the peg holding member for a pegboard mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new peg retaining device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art peg holding member for a pegboard, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new peg retaining device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new peg retaining device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new peg retaining device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such peg retaining device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new peg retaining device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new peg retaining device for preventing the pegs from falling out of the holes in the pegboard.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new peg retaining device which includes a retainer having a generally planar back side and also having a top, a bottom, and a front side, and being adapted to mount over a portion of at least one peg on a pegboard for securely retaining the at least one peg to the pegboard; and also includes fastening members being disposed through the retainer and being adapted to securely and removably engage in holes of the pegboard.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new peg retaining device that effectively keeps the hooks from falling out of the holes of the pegboard.
Even still another object of the present invention is, to provide a new peg retaining device that is easy and convenient to use by homeowners and retail store merchants.